Talk:Account Recovery/@comment-36425130-20180801124452
I just made a wiki account right now since I see there is a lot of people looking for help. Let me clarify; I just got my JP account back today 8:00 am EST after waiting 2 days after I got the automated email (3 days total). Thanks to @Ajeb2222 , since I followed the instructions in your comment exactly. To everyone who is confused, here are a few pointers: - Follow the translation from the form above, in the exact order it shows. If you are confused by the wording on the site refer to the form above (in order) to see what it means. - Terminal name is your device name, for example: iPhone 7 Plus or OnePlus 6 - USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE. Keep the responses you give, as simple as possible so it doesn't sound weird when you translate it. Just copy paste whatever emails you get into Google Translate to read what their reply is. - Sit down and try to remember what servants you had, what their level was, what CE's they had on your support page, their skill levels, etc. (It helps a ton since you givegvery detailed specifics and is probably why I got my account back so fast is because I went into a LOT of specific detail). For example: "I had Okita Alter at level 100 with skills at 5/5/5 with the Imperial Holy Grail war CE limit broken 2 times at level 25". Now do this for every servant in your support tab and translate it (obviously). It's okay if you can't remember all of them, after all I only remembered these specifics with my Okita Alter, but try your best. However if you do not remember, DON'T wildly guess as they could end up thinking that you are not the owner if you are wrong. - Don't try to be perfect, when they ask what main quest you were last on, or how much SQ you had, you don't have to be precise, just answer as closely as possible so they know that it's probably really you who owns the account (humans have rank C memory at best). - If you ever bought Saint Quartz (even if you have none left after Skadi pulls) check the box that asks and then attach the email receipt from either Google Play or App Store a screen shot will work (though I think it was to have the order number on it). If you never bought SQ, it's okay (there's pride in being f2p), although it might take longer to get you account since that's now one less form of verification they have. - If you don't see the emails, check your Spam folder. For me the auto email, and normal reply first appeared there, so make sure to check your Inbox and Spam. Resubmit another form if you don't get the auto email within like 2-3 days. The rest is self explanatory. Thanks again to @Ajeb2222 and to the admin and mod team plus the creator of this page, I was able to get my account back thanks to you guys. On a side note: I pulled Sanzo form the Caster Guaranteed Gatcha so I was salty (wanted Merlin, Waver or Mamo but oh well), I then got OG Saber from a ticket 5 mins later, and then saw she got a buff. Yorokobe''' Shonnen '''Intensifies I don't know how I uninstalled by mistake (I have the NA and JP versions on my phone) but I'm so glad I got my account back. Now, to Grail Saber to 100. Good luck guys.